I'll Give You A Clue
by Dana Daidouji
Summary: My first T+E English fanfiction, so please read and review


**I'll Give You A Clue.**

By: Dana Daidouji.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, it belongs to Clamp, so don't sue me, I'm not making money with this, I'm poor.

A beautiful young woman with ivory pale skin, silky smokey-violet long hair and warm ocean blue eyes was standing in front of the window looking outside to the garden. It was winter and all the trees and flowers were covered by the whitest snow she had ever seen. Behind her sat a handsome dark haired young man on his favorite red chair. He was trying to read a book when the object of his desire broke the silence speaking to him.

"Do you care about me Eriol-kun?" She asked.

"I beg your pardon?" He apologized for not hearing her.

"Do you care about me?" She asked again.

"Why do you think I don't Tomoyo-chan?" He closed the book and placed it on a near table.

"So you do care... Don't you?" She said looking outside trough the huge window.

"Of course I do sweetheart." He answered calmly.

"And... Why do you care?" She wanted to know; not seeing him.

"That's because I love you." He confessed a little bit afraid of her reaction.

"So... You do love me..." Tomoyo said touching the cool window glass, watching how the snow was falling to the ground.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, I see..." She whispered to herself.

"Why are you asking these questions Tomoyo-chan?" He was throughly confused by now.

"I only wanted to know... About your feelings for me..." She answered after hesitating for a second or two.

"What do you feel for me?" He asked her, standing up from his chair and walking towards her.

"I don't know... I'm so confused." She said.

"Do you like me?" He began.

"Yes... I do." She admitted a little bit embarrassed.

"Do you care for me?" He continued.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed, but then relaxed.

"So then?" He asked.

"Then..." She began to answer but didn't truly know what to say.

"What do you feel for me Tomoyo-chan?" He asked directly.

"I don't know... You're my best and only friend since I came here alone in London... I've been here for three years and you have always been by my side. I can count with you for whatever I need... So I need you... When you went to New York I felt so lonely and the house didn't feel the same you know. Then I heard the news on CNN and I was so worried and afraid that something bad had happened to you even knowing that you're a very powerful sorcerer..." She admitted, facing him for the first time.

"Oh really?" He was amused.

"Yes..." She said hiding her eyes from his gaze. "But I'm not sure what kind of feelings I have for you, I don't know if I love you as a man or as my best friend."

"I'll give you a clue." He said calmly.

"What will..." She couldn't finish the question because he took her ivory face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

When the kiss was over and they pulled apart, Tomoyo still had her mouth a little bit open, eyes closed and Eriol had his forehead against hers, and his strong arms around her waist.

"So... How are you feeling right now?" He almost whispered to her.

"I'm feeling protected, comfortable, adored... But most of all... loved." She said whispering too.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I do... How couldn't I?" She said looking down.

"And what do you think about it?" Eriol asked, trying to help her to find her true feelings, not caring what would them be.

"I think that... I really love you Eriol-kun," she said looking him directly at his eyes, not hiding anymore, "thank you for showing me the truth."

"You don't have to thank me... But thank you for loving me." He said happily with that beautiful smile of his.

She smiled warmly at him.

After their true love confession, Eriol embraced her tightly and then kissed her softly on the lips, but as time passed the kiss changed to a deeper and more passionate one.

_Three years later_

A little girl with dark blue hair and gorgeous violet eyes came in to the master bedroom...

"Mommy, daddy... I can't sleep. Onegai daddy tell me a fairy tale!" The little girl asked with puppy eyes. "Onegai!"

"Oh well Tomoe-chan... Eriol-kun, please do the honors." Said the beautiful smokey-violet haired woman to a very handsome dark blue haired man who was lying with her in the huge bed.

"All right then, anything you want dearest," he said kissing her on her cheek, "and for you too my dear daughter." He said to the little three and a half years old girl, helping her to climb on the bed. "Once upon a time, in a beautiful town called Tomoeda was a little girl..."

And he began his history.

**The End**

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san, well, thank you people who read this… this is my firs CCS English fanfic and English isn't my native tongue so, if I made some mistake, please tell me and don't blame me O.k?. I know that this is a very short fanfic but this came to my mind while in Physics class… Review onegai shimasu!


End file.
